


Life Just Isn't

by GraceSolo



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceSolo/pseuds/GraceSolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life isn’t about keeping score.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Just Isn't

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don’t own TMNT, just love playing in their sandbox!

Life isn’t about keeping score.  It isn’t about where you live or what you have.  It isn’t about who you know or what you want.  It isn’t about winning every fight or being right all the time.  It isn’t about how much money you have or what you don’t have time to do.  Life isn’t about having the most friends or if you are alone.  It isn’t about if you are accepted or not.  Life just isn’t about that stuff.

 

But, life is about who you love and who you hurt.  It is about how you feel about yourself.  It is about trust and happiness and compassion.  It is about standing up for what you know is right, and protecting those who can’t protect themselves.  It is about avoiding resentment, overcoming ignorance, and building confidence.  It is about replacing inner hate with love.  It is about what you say and what you mean.  It is about seeing people for whom they are and who they came become, not just what they have.  Most of all, life is about choosing to live each day the best you can, like it will be your last.  It is about using your life to touch someone else, in a way that would not be possible without you.  That is what life is about.  Now, go out and live life.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Guess who's voice this is if you wish... I see all four in it, but, Your Mileage May Vary. Please don't forget that Reviews feed the author!!


End file.
